Jealousy
by Cecile999
Summary: When Claire comes to town, Abigail immediately accepts her into the popular group. After winter break though, Claire becomes more popular than Abigail and her best friend Ashley. Claire does more than become more popular. She takes Abigail's boyfriend, Justin. Did Claire go to far with popularity? Is Abigail jealous of city girl Claire?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I hear that there's a new girl coming at school today." Ashley tells Abigail on the ride to school. "I wonder what she'll be like. If she'll be with us or not." Ashley says, curious.

"Ashley. Why do we care? No one can be as pretty and mean as us." Abigail says. "Unless you mean Sarah, who is just naturally mean."

"Abby. I know the new girl's name is Claire. She's moving here from New York City, which I heard a lot of rich people live, with some homeless people here and there." Ashley says. "I know you like people who are from rich places or from rich families." Ashley continues, knowing that will get Abigail's attention.

Abigail rolls her eyes. "You said that about every single new girl we had. Non of them were from New York City. Some were from New York state, not the city. Some weren't even from New York!"

Ashley doesn't say anything, wishing she never got the job as an office helper.

When the girls got to school, they find out who the new girl is and what she looks like. They first saw the passenger door open, then a foot came out with cute bright pink ballet flats. They saw a black above the knee skirt, with a blue shirt, with a panda bear on it. The girl's light brown hair was down and curly.

No one paid attention to the new girl, but Ashley, Katrina, Taylor, and Abigail. Abigail stood between the friends, arms crossed over her chest, and had a look of hatred on her face. She can already tell that she'll be popular. More popular than Abigail and her friends.

The new girl said goodbye to whoever drove her to school. She walked up to the four girls with confident. "Hi! I'm Claire." the new girl said.

Abigail looks at her friends and rolls her eyes. She doesn't say anything. Abigail turns around and pushes through her friends. Taylor, Katrina, and Ashley all look at each other before following. The four friends go down the hallway and head to the bathroom, to do make-up touchups.

"'Hi! I'm Claire.'" Abigail mimics as she puts mascara on.

The girls laugh. "You should've saw her face when you walked away." Katrina says. "It was priceless." Katrina did her best impression on it.

"Kat!" Taylor exclaims. "You're a little off! It was something like this." Taylor makes an impression, goofier than Katrina's.

The girls laughed more. They didn't leave the bathroom until the bell rang for homeroom. When they got to the intersection, they went different ways. Abigail and Ashley headed for Mrs. Carol, while Taylor and Katrina headed to Mr. Kelly.

"What's Claire's last name?" Abigail asks curiously.

"Why do you want to know? Wait. It's a no questions asked kind of question isn't it." Ashley says. "It's Johnson. Claire Johnson."

Abigail nods without saying a word. She gets her cell out and texts Taylor and Kat. _Claire in ur homeroom_ Abigail sends it before putting it away.

A ding goes off in homeroom and Mr. Kelly looks up. "Who's phone is that?" he demands. Mr. Kelly stands up. "If no one says its theirs, then lunch detention for the week until someone says something.

Taylor looks in her purse and sees her phone lit up. "I'm so sorry Mr. Kelly! I'll turn it off now!" Taylor, the smart one in the group, takes it out, and is about to turn it off, when she says "Unless, you want to put it away."

"Well, Taylor, since you're usually good in class and homeroom, I'll let it pass. Just this once though." Mr. Kelly says. "See homeroom, this is an honest student. If only you followed Taylor's lead."

After the talk, Katrina snickers a little. "Nice Tay. you're smart of turning your phone off."

"It was a one time thing. At least I don't text in biology, history, math, and English. How do you even-" Taylor stops suddenly. She sees Claire standing in the doorway. "don't look now, but its Little Miss Confident."

Kat looks behind her, in the doorway. "Great. We have homeroom with her. Like her nickname you gave her. Little miss Confident. Fits her. After all, she was when she introduced herself.

The two sit in silence until Kat has a memory. "Remember when it was just Abigail, Ashley and I?"

"Well, yah. You guys always made fun of me until that project where it was you three alone and me. WE had to be in groups of four. You refused to with me. Why?" Taylor asks.

"Well, its just that you were super confident, like Claire. You were also really smart. We, no, everyone knew you skipped, what, tree or four grades." Kat says. "Wait. You were asking why I was asking about the three of us before you, right?"

"Well, yeah. Wait. You guys thought I was super confident? That's so not true. I just act confident. On the inside, I'm lost, confused even." Taylor says. She never told anyone this, but her stuffed Velcro bear, that has all her secrets she doesn't want people to know.

"Lost? Confused?" Kat asks. "That's another topic on its own. I brought this one up because, well, it fells like that time now. Difference is that its Abigail, Ashley, you, and me against Claire."

"I know how it feels and I do feel bad for Claire, especially since its her first day. I just don't think Ashley and Abigail will agree though." Taylor says. "Especially Abigail, since she's the queen bee."

"True. We should suggest it to Abigail and Ashley though." Kat says. "We'll suggest it today at lunch. Or, should we do it tonight at Abigail's house, where it's less public?"

"It's Abigail we're talking about here. It's also a crazy question." Taylor says. "It's an obvious answer. Suggest it tonight at Abigail's house where it won't be so public."

"Good point. We'll do it tonight." Kat says.


	2. Chapter 2

Abigail heads downstairs when the doorbell rings, with Ashley right behind her. They're both in their pj's when they open the door. "Taylor! Kat! Hey! What's up?" Abigail says.

"Hey Abby. Ashley." Taylor says. Taylor's blond curly hair is down and straight for once. Her pj's have a zebra print on them.

"Wow Tay. You're curls are straightened for once and its not fizzing. How'd you do it?" Ashley says. Her pj's have little puppy dogs on it.

"Hey Abby and Ashley." Kat says. Her pj's have rainbow stripes on them. Her dark brown hair is up in a high ponytail.

The girls head upstairs into Abigail's bedroom. "So, game or movie first?" Abigail asks. "I don't know about you, but I vote game. Thoughts?"

"Yeah, a game sounds fun. Could it be Truth or Dare?" Kat asks.

"I vote for Truth or Dare." Ashley says.

"Tay? Your choice. It's up to you." Abigail says. "I don't mind what we do."

"Truth or Dare. I'm not scared to do it." Taylor says. "Before you argue with it, I'll do dares in with my truths. "

The girls smile at that. "The turtles coming out of her shell." Abigail says.

After twenty rounds of Truth or Dare, the girls are just sitting around and talking. Taylor looks at Katrina, and hopes she understands that they should do it now. Kat sees Taylor's eye and nods.

"You know that new girl Claire? Well, today in homeroom, she walked in and I remembered what it was like when it was just three of us and Taylor was on the outside." Kat says.

"Yeah, and? That was the past." Ashley says.

"Well, Taylor and I were talking in homeroom about that memory. We were thinking that maybe we should invite Claire to sit with us at lunch, hang out with her. After all, she is new." Kat says.

"Hang out with her?! Are you crazy Kat?!" Abigail freaks. "Seriously. She's too confident."

"Oh, like Taylor was? Sorry Tay. Didn't mean to offend you." Kat says.

"It's fine." Taylor says. She's braiding her hair, trying to keep out of it. "What Kat's trying to say is that we should give Claire a chance. After all, she is pretty, she is from New York City, which is rich. Filled with perfect shopping sprees for all the 'in' clothing."

"Yeah, no. No matter what you say, Claire is not going to be part of our group. She's too confident." Abigail says. "We can't add another person. If we do, then people will think we're accepting random people. That's what they thought when we accepted Taylor."

The girls sit in silence as they do their nails. Something they never do. They're always gossiping about people or celebrities. The silence breaks when Ashley breaks the silence. "So, movie?"

"Yeah, sure." Taylor says. "Which movie? How about Mean Girls or Mean Girls 2?"

"Mean Girls 2 I vote." Ashley says. "Abigail?"

"Yeah. Mean Girls isn't as good as Mean Girls 2." Abigail says.

The girls agree. Abigail puts the DVD in the player in her room and then gets food out of her cabinet. She also gets soda out of her mini refrigerator.

At the end of the movie, Abigail gave her news that Ashley didn't even know of. "I have really big news." Abigail says.

The girls start talking at once. "You do?" "What is it?" "Tell us!" Each girl says.

"Well,... It's Justin Wilson. He asked me out on a date for a Friday night movie or dinner." Abigail says.

"OMG! Congrats Abby! You've been crushing on him since the seventh grade!" Taylor says. She gets up and gives Abby a big hug.

"When did he ask you?" Ashley asks, sounding hurt.

"He asked me at the beginning of lunch, at my locker. You didn't meet me at my locker as usual, so yeah. Anyway, he wanted to ask me when you weren't there. Don't know why though." Abigail says.

"Oh." Ashley says, clearly disappointed. "I'm happy for you. Don't forget that. Also, don't forget gals before guys."

Katrina and Taylor share a glance. A glance that means Ashley is mad about something. Something called what happened to big secrets between us, like this?

"We're so happy for you Abby. Though some of us show it differently." Taylor says. She casts a quick glance to Ashley when she says it. She gives Abby another hug.

"How long has he been wanting to ask you?" Kat asks. "Since like forever, last year, beginning of this year, or just suddenly because he just realized how fabulous you are?"

"I don't know. When he asked, he sounded nervous." Abigail says. "Is that a good thing? If it does work out, will he always be that nervous when he asks or talks to me?"

"Did he stutter? Did he ask quietly? Take a long time to ask?" Kat asks. "Each means something, even if you think it doesn't."

"He took his time choosing his words. After all, I'm the queen bee." Abigail says. "He's also the most popular guy in school. He probably just wanted to choose the right words. That's another reason why we should date."

"True. Most popular guy and most popular girl, should date. Maybe if its a definite Abitin, Abigail and Justin combined, maybe Jeremy and I could do a double date with you." Taylor says.

The girls stare at her. "Seriously? Abigtin? That's the worst ship I ever heard. Taymy is way better than that, but is still a bad ship. When are you going all the way with him anyway? He definitely wants to. We see it when he kisses you." Ashley says.

"I actually like Abitin. It's unique." Abigail says. "Ashley. If Tay doesn't want to, don't push her. That could ruin her chance of getting into a good college."

"Thanks Abby. Anyway, I heard that the boy just ditches the girl if anything happens. Also, some people keep doing it, since it could get addictive." Taylor says.

"Nothing will happen Tay. Trust me. Jeremy doesn't seem like the kind of boy who will ditch you because of one thing. If you don't though, he'll think you aren't serious about the relationship." Ashley says.

"Ashley. Stop. Taylor clearly doesn't want to, so stop pestering her." Abigail says. "Let's go throw our garbage out."

Abigail gets up, followed by Ashley, who starts to protest. When they leave, Taylor doesn't say anything.

"Don't worry Tay. Jeremy doesn't care if you serious enough about the relationship to go all the way or not. He likes you for being you. He likes you like he always had. He has to, since you've been together since the end of eighth grade. If he breaks up with you, itwill have to be for a good reason, not this stupid reason 'It's not you, it's me'. Gag. That's the most craziest reason to breakup ever. Everyone knows that it has to be something that you did." Kat says. She gets up and squeezes Taylor's shoulders. "Ashley went to far with your relationship with Jeremy and she knows it."

Taylor smiles a little. "I know this is out of tradition, but I should go to sleep. French test tomorrow, that I've been studying for since last month, when she started this unit. It's a hard unit too."

Kat nods, understanding. Grades mean everything to Taylor. She gets her phone out and texts Ben after Taylor falls asleep. When Ashley and Abigail walk in, Kat whispers "Tay's sleeping. Big French test tomorrow. Took long enough. What happened?"

Abigail nods. She points to the hallway when Ashley falls asleep.

Kat nods and gets in her sleeping bag, waiting for the time to go by.


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed like forever, Abigail walks over to Kat. Kat gets up and follows Abigail out into the hallway.

"I talked to Ashley in the kitchen about it and she said she's mad at me for not telling her until tonight. I didn't want to tell her and spread it around at school, since she would've. I wanted to tell you at once, not at two different times." Abigail says. "Get what I mean?"

"Yeah." Kat says. "Having to repeat something does get annoying."

"Anyway Ashley would've told you both sometime during the day too. I didn't want that." Abigail says. "I mean I love Ashley, as a friend, to death, but she can be too much. Sure, she keeps secrets, but she also spills secrets that _I_ want to tell."

Kat agrees. "I usually tell my big secrets to Taylor, like you tell your big secrets to Ashley."

Abigail sighs. "I wish Justin never asked me, yet I do at the same time. If I knew Ashley was going to act up like that, I never would've told you, but I didn't. I don't know what's gotten into her."

Kat and Abigail stand in silence. "So, did you tell Ashley what you think?" Kat asks to break the silence.

"I couldn't. If I did, I would ruin our friendship." Abigail says. "Our friendship is already rocky. This isn't the first time she acted up like that. She always done it around people we hate or don't like. Never to a friend. We should get some sleep."

Kat nods and the girls head inside to sleep, after a long night of arguing with Ashley.

When Abigail gets up, she doesn't see Taylor or her stuff. Abigail heads downstairs and calls Taylor's house. Her mom picks up. "Good morning Mrs. Hankins. Is Taylor there?" Abigail asks. She starts to play with the bottom of her pj shirt, since she's nervous.

"Good morning Abigail. Your mom didn't tell you? I picked Taylor up last night because she wasn't feeling good.. I'm keeping her out of school until further notice. Do you mind getting her work from her teachers since you two have nearly every class together?" Mrs. Hankins says.

"I don't mind. Could you tell Taylor that all her friends and Jeremy will miss her?" Abigail asks.

"Of course dear. You should probably get ready for school. After all, you have a big French test today, in which you probably have to do really good at, right?" Mrs. Hankins says. "Never mind. I should probably give Taylor her medicine. Goodbye and see you later, after school."

"Bye." Abigail says and hangs up the phone. She found it strange that Taylor left, after the fight with Ashley, and she's staying home from school. Maybe she's faking it, but Taylor would never fake it. She can't even tell a lie that well, without getting caught.


	4. Chapter 4

Abigail, Ashley, and Kat walk into school as usual. Instead of waiting outside, they head inside when they reach the top of the stairs. They head into the bathroom and start doing touch ups to their makeup.

"I can't believe that Taylor got sick last night. Do you think she's faking it?" Ashley asks.

Kat and Abigail look at her like she's crazy. "Why would Tay fake it? She can barely even tell a simple lie unlike the rest of us." Kat says. She starts to do a touchup on her lip gloss.

"Think Ashley. After you told her she should go all the way, she wasn't acting herself. Going to sleep early? That's not tradition. Us having to throw away our own garbage, out of tradition. Ever since you brought it up, we've done nothing in tradition." Abigail says.

The girls stop talking when they hear voices outside the bathroom. Abigail goes over to the door and quickly goes back. "Go into a stall! Now! Be quiet!" Abigail whispers.

They each take a stall and close the doors right when the door opens. Abigail looks through the cracks on in between the door and the separation to the other stalls. She sees Claire with the people who are the next popular, who try to take over Abigail and her friends spots. She makes sure she stays quiet when they look at their reflections in the mirror.

"Sounds just like Abigail to ignore you. She doesn't accept new people. The last person they accepted, was Taylor. I don't know why they didn't before, but they didn't until two years ago." Sarah says. "They don't except new girls easily, unlike us."

Claire nods. "Why not all of you just be friends? How come the two groups of popular girls? Don't you get along? Why not one?" Claire asks. Her hair was down and straight. There's some blond highlights that Abigail didn't see yesterday. _Must be new. Must've gotten them yesterday after school._ Abigail thinks.

Abigail started to come up with a plan to get Claire to her side and not Sarah's. When they left, the three girls got out. "I have a plan. Since Claire is with Sarah, we have to try and get her on our side. Show her who's a better friend. Kat, I need you to talk to Claire in homeroom. Ask her to sit with us."

Kat nods. "So, your going to bring her into the group then?"

Abigail nods. The girls leave for homeroom. "Remember to ask. Don't chicken out and don't forget!" Abigail tells Kat.

The girls go their separate ways. Kat sees Claire in Mr. Kelly's room and takes a deep breath. She walks over to Claire. "Hello. I'm Katrina, but people call me Kat. Sorry about yesterday. Abigail was wondering if you'd like to sit with us at lunch today. If I were you-"

"I'd like to." Claire says, cutting Kat off. She loved the fact that they don't laugh as much, but do more gossip.

Kat nods. "Since we have class together right before lunch, how about we walk to lunch then? There's a thing though. Don't interrupt when one of us is speaking, especially Abigail. One of our members is sick at home today though. Taylor. Taylor Hankins."

"Is she the one with blond hair that's curly?" Claire asks. "She's also really smart too, right?"

"Yeah. She was also our last person we accepted, which caused a lot of commotion. We were always a trio, so it was a change. People kept asking us to accept them into our group, but they weren't us. Taylor wasn't either at first, but she started to fit in and figure stuff out in a week. If Abby agrees, we hope you do too." Kat says.

Claire nods. Sure Sarah's fine, but Abby seems cooler. That's why she went up to them yesterday. She wants to be friends with all four of them. Ever since she saw them as her dad pulled into the parking lot, she knew she wanted to be their friend.

"Don't forget. I'll be waiting for you at the end of biology." Kat says. "Claire. Were you even listening to me?" Kat snaps her fingers in front of Claire's face.

"Yeah, sorry." I won't forget." Claire says.

"Good. You have one chance to be accepted into our group. Ruin it, and you won't be given another chance." Kat says. She walks away before Claire could say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

At the end of biology, Kat waits for Claire in the hallway. She sees Claire talking to Molly, a friend of Sarah's. "Claire." Kat says, hoping Claire didn't forget.

"See you later Molly." Claire says. She walks over to Kat. "Hey Kat. I didn't forget. I remembered that you'd wait for me when biology ends. Do you and Molly know each other?"

"You sure? Looked like you and Molly were having a good conversation. What was it about?" Kat demands. "Yes, Molly and I know each other. She's with Sarah, who my group hates. If you're accepted into the group, you can't be friends with both groups. You'll have to choose."

Claire nods. She wanted to be Abigail's friend. Sarah came up to her and wanted her to be in her group. If Claire does get accepted into Abby's group, she'd take Abigail over Sarah. She was just being friendly to them. Claire follows Kat to the lunch room, after they stop by Kat's locker to get her lunch.

"Where's your lunch?" Kat asks.

"I buy it." Claire says.

"Buy your lunch? Yeah, one strike already. None of us buy our lunches. Do you even know what could be in the school lunch?" Kat asks.

"Yeah and no..." Claire says. "We just have to find my lunch bag and then I'll start bringing my lunch."

Kat nods, unsure if Claire's telling the truth. She starts to head to the lunch room. Claire follows quickly behind. Instead of sitting in the corner, like Claire thought, they sit in the middle of the room.

"You sit in the middle?" Claire asks. "At my old school, popular kids and jocks would sit in the corner."

"Claire, Claire, Claire. That's your old school. Here, us popular kids take the middle of the room. Don't wait in line to get your lunch. We'll give you some of ours. At _the_ table, its the most popular boys and girls. No different table for the two. Corner tables are for the math geeks, chess club, art club. Basically any clubs and geeks sit there." Kat says.

"Your here." Abigail says. "We got off to a wrong start yesterday. I'm sorry. I'm Abigail, but most people call me Abby. That's Ashley." Abigail says, pointing to Ashley.

Ashley has shoulder length brown hair, that she curls everyday. Her bright blue eyes giving nothing away. She doesn't say 'hi' or anything.

"Why don't you sit down?" Abigail says. "No lunch? I may not look like I'm observant, but I am."

Claire sits down. "No. Mom doesn't want me to bring lunch until we've settled in. That may be a week or two."

"I told Claire that we'd give her the food that we don't want, since that is everyday we give food away." Kat says. "Hey Jeremy. Heard the news of Taylor?"

"Hey Kat. Yeah. Abigail told me." Jeremy says.

Kat nods. "Claire, this is Taylor's year and a half boyfriend, Jeremy."

Jeremy nods. "Nice to meet you Claire. I was wondering when I was going to meet City Girl Claire. Abigail couldn't stop talking about you yesterday during lunch."

Claire smiles a little. "You guys talked about me yesterday?"

"Well, yeah. You were yesterday's gossip talk." Abigail says. "The new kids always are a gossip topic."

Claire doesn't say anything. She looks down in her lap, where her hands are folded.

Kat hands Claire some of her lunch that she doesn't want. She puts one hand on top of Claire's to comfort her.

"So Claire, tell us about yourself. Have a cell? Is your family rich?" Abigail asks. "Do you like Sarah and her group of idiots? If we accept you, who will you choose? If we do, you have to choose in five minutes. Why should we choose you to be part of our group? Before you ask, you have to answer all of the questions. We asked Taylor these same ones."

"Well, I don't have a cell, but I will get one if I do good in my first marking period. My family was rich. My dad was a movie director, while my mom was an actress. She started to get problems with her back, legs, feet, so she decided to retire early. My dad lost his job, for someone even better." Claire says. "Sarah and her group are nice, but if I have to choose which ones the nicest, it would have to be Molly. If you accept me, I will definitely choose your group because its more of gossip than fun it looks like and I'm more of a gossip person I guess. Ever since I saw you guys first in the parking lot when my dad dropped me off, I wanted to be your friend. You guys just seem so relax and fun. What are all of these questions for anyway?"

"You don't ask the questions, I do. In this group, if I ask you to do something, no questions asked." Abigail says.

Claire nods. She starts to play with her hair, her nervous habit.

"So, since your family was rich, and your dad was a movie director and mom an actress, your accepted. Now, the big question. Will you stop mingling with Sarah's group since your accepted into mine? We have more power than they do." Abigail says. "We can get you into all of the cool places in town."

Claire nods. "I'll stop mingling with Sarah and her group. All I ever wanted when I first saw you was to be friends with you. Sarah came up to me yesterday during lunch and we hung out then." Claire says. "Should I tell them? Or not?"

"Don't tell them. Ignore them." Abigail says. "If you do for one week, you'll be accepted. That's your test."

Claire nods understanding.

The girls eat in silence for the rest of the lunch period.


	6. Chapter 6

When school was done, Claire found Abigail, Ashley, and Kat waiting for her by her locker. Abigail has a bunch of books in her hands, and more in her bag. Ashley and Kat both have empty hands. Claire opens her locker and gets her stuff.

"What are you guys doing here?" Claire asks. She suddenly remembers no questions. "Sorry."

"You can ask questions anytime, unless I tell or ask you to do something." Abigail says. "We're here to so you can meet Taylor. That is if we can. Anyway, I have to drop her work off at her house. That's why I have all these books. None of them are mine. They're all from Taylor's locker."

Claire looks at how many books Abigail has in her arms and in her bag. The bag looks like it's going to rip if anything goes into it, including a small, light feather. Claire noticed that the bag is an owl one that looks like it costs over a hundred dollars. The background is a light blue with tree branches over it, not showing any trees. There are many owls on it, perching on the branches, flying in the sky. Some owls are sleeping, others awake.

"Do you need help Abigail?" Claire asks. "I don't mind carrying that stuff plus my own."

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Abigail says. She takes her shoulder bag off and puts it on the other shoulder.

Claire get her stuff out and closes her locker. She feels like a child with her blue backpack, compared to Abigail, Ashley, and Kat who all have shoulder bags. Each girls' bag is different. Ashley's has text sayings all over it, which seems like her. Kat's has spirals on it, which doesn't even seem like her. What does Taylor's look like? Does she even have one? Claire wonders.

Abigail notices that Claire is looking at their bags. "I have an extra one. You can have it, if you want. I'll give it to you, if you're accepted. If you're not, no bag."

Claire nods. She picks her bag up and puts it on her back, struggling to get her other arm in. When she gets her arm in, she realizes she forgot her jacket. "Crud." She opens her locker again to get her jacket out.

The girls wait for her to get it on. "Ready?" Abigail asks when Claire gets her jacket and backpack on. When Claire nods, the girls walk out of the school and head to Taylor's house.

Abigail walks up to Taylor's door and rings the bell. The rest of the girls follow without a word. Taylor's little brother, Sam, opens the door.

"Hello Sam. May we see your sister?" Abigail asks. She holds the books in her arms. Sam shakes his head no. "Could you get your mom?"

Sam turns around and runs to get his mom. He comes back and hides behind his mother.

"Hello Abigail. Ashley. Kat. Who's that? I don't recognize you." Taylor's mom says.

"Hello Mrs. Hankins. This is Claire, who we're testing to see if she'll be part of our group or not." Abigail says. "May we see Taylor?"

Mrs. Hankins nods. She steps out of the way for the four girls to get through. She watches the girls leave, especially Claire. Mrs. Hankins heads to the kitchen and gets the girls some snacks and drinks.


	7. Chapter 7

Abigail heads to Taylor's desk. She walks in when she hears a hoarse 'Come in'. She walks over to Taylor's desk and puts the books on it. When Abigail does the ones in her bag, she takes them out one at a time.

"Hey. Feeling better or worse?" Abigail asks.

"Hey. I'm not supposed to be talking now. Feeling worse." Taylor says. "Thanks for getting my work. Hey Claire. So Abby, changed your mind about accepting her. Why?"

"Sarah and her bunch stroke again. They got to Claire yesterday, during lunch." Abigail says. "You probably want your homework. Your homework is..."

Abigail finishes telling Taylor all her homework assignments right when Mrs. Hankins walks in, carrying a tray filled with snacks and water. "Hope I'm not interrupting you guys. I brought you some fresh made cookies with water. Yes Taylor, sparkling water even though you're not supposed to have it now." Mrs. Hankins sets the tray down on Taylor's little coffee table next to her bed.

"Thanks Mrs. Hankins. You weren't interrupting anything. I just got done telling Taylor her homework assignments." Abigail says.

The girls wait until Mrs. Hankins leave and heads downstairs. They each take a cookie and a glass of sparkling water. Ashley bites into the cookie first.

"Chocolate chip. Good. How come your mom's home? She's never home. She's always traveling." Ashley asks.

Taylor reaches for her pad and pen. She starts to scribble on in quickly. She turns it around and shows the girls. _This is how I'll be talking to you. My mom is getting married, in which I didn't want to tell you. To make it better, his daughter is Sarah. Not nice Sarah, but enemy Sarah. My mom's staying home to get everything prepared for the big long day._

"Great. Just what we want. Our enemy's father getting married to one of our member's mother. Great. Whatever you do Tay, don't let Sarah give you our secrets. Be careful. This has to be a joke." Abigail says. "Do you know any details about it?"

Taylor nods. She starts writing. _I'm going to be a flower girl, along with Sarah. I can invite up to five friends, so can she, as long with their family. You guys are definitely invited. No doubt about that. Mom knows that we don't get along, but Sarah's dad doesn't know that. We're having our first 'family' dinner tomorrow. Great. I'll make a great first impression by sneezing, talking with a pad and pen._

Abigail, Ashley, and Kat all look at each other. "We have to save you tomorrow night." Ashley says.

"I know. How about we come here to help you with your homework?" Kat says. "We could ask your mom tomorrow when we come over with your homework if we could stay and help out."

The girls stop talking when Mrs. Hankins comes in. "Abigail, Ashley, Kat, and Claire. It's getting late. I'd ask you to stay, but with Taylor sick, I don't want to get you girls sick as well. Would you like me to drive you home?"

Abigail looks at her phone. It read 5:45. Crud. "Thanks Mrs. Hankins, but I'd walk. Ashley? Kat? Claire? Would you like to join?"

Ashley and Kat both say their thanks to Mrs. Hankins and say that they'd walk home. They look at Claire, and hope she realizes what she has to do.

"Um, thanks, but I want to walk and see the town at night." Claire says.

Mrs. Hankins nods. "Have a safe walk home. Good night. Thanks Abigail." Mrs. Hankins says as they leave.

The girls leave Taylor's house. "We have to come up with a plan to get Taylor out of it. Any ideas?" Abigail asks.

The girls shake their head no. "Claire. Do you have IM? If you do, we'll talk there." Kat says.

"No. I could ask though. Is it free?" Claire asks.

"Yeah." Kat says. "If you get it, look for kittykat underscore one zero one."

"Ok." Claire says. "I'll ask and look for that. Bye." Claire heads down the driveway to her house. She waves bye before heading inside.

The girls continue walking and one by one they leave, leaving Abigail alone on the sidewalk. She walks two more blocks before reaching her house. Abigail yells that she's home and head upstairs to her room. She closes the door and goes to her computer.


	8. Chapter 8

Abigail is texting Justin, when her IM beeped, telling her she has a message. She gets up and looks at it. Ashley. She opens up the message.

**SassyAshley: Hey. Claire got one. It's ShyClaire. Kat and I are talking to her now. Come. She has a good idea.**

Abigail goes and types in ShyClaire into the search bar. It comes up and Abigail clicks on it.

_QueenAbby: Hey guys. SassyAshley messaged me. So, what's your idea ShyClaire?_

ShyClaire: It's not very good.

_QueenAbby: Don't worry. I have an idea too. It's horrible._

ShyClaire: I was thinking that maybe we could sneak into Taylor's room, but I don't know. I don't want to scare her.

_QueenAbby: That's not a bad idea. Mine was that we dress up as girl scouts selling cookies. We are so using yours ShyClaire. Everybody? Agree|?_

_**KittyKat_101: Hey QueenAbby. Yours is cute. Girl Scouts. Like that idea, but where are we going to get the uniforms. ShyCliare not a bad idea, but maybe we could have two plans. Two of us sneak into Taylor's room and use a signal for the other two. The 'girl scouts' could see that signal and walk up to the door.**_

_QueenAbby: Ok. So who'll be with me?_

_**KittyKat_101: How about SassyAshley?**_

_QueenAbby: Ok._

_**KittyKat_101: ShyClaire, you want to do a private conversation?**_

**SassyAshley: So sorry for late reply! I had to help my mom put my little brother into the tub. Don't you think it's crazy that he's a five year old and still has tantrums for going into the tub?! QueenAbby it's fine. I can do the girl scouts.**

ShyClaire: Sure KittyKat_101.

_**KittyKat_101: Great. I'll make it private, so it'll just be us who can see it ShyClaire.**_

**KittyKat_101 has left the group**

**ShyClaire has left the group**

_QueenAbby: I hope they use cell phones._

**SassyAshley: I think flashlights are better.**

_QueenAbby: I have to go. I might go on later. Depends. If your on later, I'll do a private convo with you._

**SassyAshley: Ok. ttyl.**

_QueenAbby: ttyl_

**QueenAbby has left the group**

**SassyAshley has left the group**  
Abigail texts Justin saying she's sorry for not replying in awhile. She asks if he has an IM.

_It's fine. I had to do homework anyways. Yeah. Its SportyJustin. What's yours?_

_Mine's QueenAbby._Abigail replies. She's smiling when she replies since this is her first real conversation with him, even though its through texts. She wonders how she'll survive her date with him on Friday.

_Great. I'll IM you tomorrow? Is that fine?_

_It's fine._Abigail says. _I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow at school?_

_Yeah. Talk to you then._

Abigail turns her phone off and plugs it in next to her bed. She gets into bed and thinks about Justin as she usually does, but this time a different thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Abigail wakes up feeling all jittery before she remembers that her date with Justin is on Friday and that today is Wednesday. OMG! Two days left before her date! Eek! Abigail gets dressed into a cute short black skirt, that just makes the dress code and a light blue shirt that has the Eiffel Tower on it. She chooses a pair of black ballet flats that have a crisscross on the toe part. Abigail does her light brown hair in a half up half down deal. She looks herself over in her full length mirror that's in her walk in closet.

Abigail heads downstairs and eats some cereal before meeting Toby in the car. She double checks her hair in the hallway mirror before heading outside. Her cell goes off in her purse and Abby looks for it while Toby pulls up. He has to get out and walks up to Abigail.

"Ms. Anderson. We don't want you to be late picking Ashley up." Toby says. He starts heading back and opens the back door for Abigail.

Abigail walks behind Toby and gets in. She buckles her seat belt before continuing to look for her cell. When she finds it, she has three unread messages. She starts with Ashley's text.

_Hey. Can't go. Not feeling good. Temperature is 100 degrees. Not good._

Abigail sighs and tells Toby to pick Kat up. She looks at her other text from Ashley.

_Talked to Kat. She said she'd take over my spot for the girl scouts._

Crud. I totally forgot about that! That's tonight! Abigail thinks. She texts Kat to make sure she's home still. She nods when Kat says that she is.

Toby stops by Kat's house and gets out to open the door for her. Kat nods her thanks and gets in. She sits next to Abigail.

"What's wrong with Ashley? We texted each other and then no reply. Got one this morning saying to take over her spot for the plan." Kat says. "Heard anything else?"

"Yeah. She's not feeling well, as in a hundred degrees is her temperature." Abigail says.

Kat nods. "We should pick Claire up. After all, she never been inside your car before. It will also save less gas for her parents."

"Yeah, but do you know where she lives?" Abigail asks.

Kat nods. "Hey Toby! Can we make a detour?"

Abigail smiles a little. The girls knew that Kat has the biggest crush on Toby. They knew that if Kat wasn't in school, she'd be dating him. They all laughed at that. "Hey Kat. Do you still like Toby?" Abigail whispers.

Kat hits Abigail in the arm, light enough so that Abigail won't yell, but hard enough for it to turn red.

Abigail gives Kat a glare but doesn't say anything.

Toby drives to Claire's house and gets out. He waits a few minutes before Claire comes out.

Claire looks so surprised that Kat and Abigail are in the back seat smiling at her. "Um, hey guys. What's this?"

"Your ride to school." Abigail says. "Get in and join the fun. Ashley can't make it tonight, so Kat's filling in her spot. Is that fine?"

Claire nods. She gets in and Toby closes the door.

Toby waits for cars to past before opening his door and getting in. He starts up the car and drives to school. When he gets to school, he opens up Abigail's door for the girls' to get out. "Abigail. I won't be able to pick you up today. Your parents gave me a list of errands to do. You can either go to the mall, invite friends over, or hang out at someone's else's house. Just text me where ever you decide to go. If you decide to go to the mall, here. Your mother gave me this to give to you in case." Toby hands Abigail some money.

Abigail nods and takes it. She starts up the stairs when she sees Sarah and her bunch walking over. "Great. This is your chance to prove which side your on Claire." Abigail says under her breath.

"Hey Claire. We were wondering if you'd like to hang out at the mall this afternoon." Sarah says. "That is if you aren't busy hanging out with these losers."

Claire looks at Abigail. "Sorry. I can't. These 'losers' are fun. More fun than you guys were." Claire hopes Abigail doesn't get mad at her for talking to the enemy.

"Look Claire. We don't want you hanging out with the wrong people." Sarah says. "Come on girls. Looks like Claire isn't going to be one of us." Sarah leaves with her group following. Molly looks at Claire.

"I thought you were my friend. I guess I was wrong. From now on, we aren't friends. We're enemies." Molly says. She stops just to say that.

"Nice Claire!" Abigail says. "No, I'm not mad at you. I was at first, but you let her down. Nice." Abigail gives Claire a high five.

Claire doesn't say anything. She watches Molly leave, following Sarah.

"Come on Claire. You wanted this spot didn't you? You're accepted, since you stood up to the enemy!" Abigail says.

Abigail and the girls go to the bathroom. They do their routine. "It feels weird without Ashley here." Kat says.

"Yeah. Anyway, I have to tell you something. Just don't tell Ashley. I don't want her freaking out." Abigail says. "Justin and I did a whole conversation last night through text messages."

"OMG! Abby! Awesome!" Kat says.

"Who's Justin?" Claire asks.

Abigail and Kat look at each other. "He's the most popular guy in school who I was crushing on since like the seventh grade." Abigail says.

"Oh." says Claire. "Does he sit at your lunch table?"

"Yeah. Sometimes. He usually sits with the jocks though." Abigail says. "I'll see you at lunch Claire."

The girls leave the bathroom and head their different ways for homeroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Before the late bell rang for lunch, Justin saw Abigail by her locker. He walked up to it and covered her eyes with his hands. "Hey Abby."

Abigail lifted her arms and took the hands off. "Hey Justin. What's up?"

"Not much. Going to hang out with the jocks at lunch again." Justin says. Abigail notices that his blue eyes are even bluer than she thought.

"You always hang out with the jocks during lunch. Can't you hang out with my friends and I?" Abigail asks. She closes her locker. "Come on. There's someone I want you to meet."

Justin looks at his friends who just give him the go ahead look. "Sure." He waits for Abigail and then they walk to the cafeteria together.

"What did you mean the other day when you asked me out. You said you wanted to ask me when I was alone. What did you mean?" Abigail asks.

"I'll tell you on IM tonight." Justin says. He puts his arm around Abigail's shoulders.

Abigail stiffens up. Sure, she's been this close to a boy, but not to her crush. There's a difference between a crush closeness and a random boy closeness. Abigail leads him to her table and sits down. "Hey Kat. Hey Claire."

"Hey Abby." Kat says. "Justin. Why aren't you sitting with the jocks today?"

"Abby. She wanted me to sit here today." Justin says. "She says I sit with the jocks too much. Also you know Abby. She's really persuasive."

Kat nods. She starts handing some of her lunch to Claire.

Claire takes the potato chips, pickle, and half the sandwich from Kat. "Thanks."

Kat nods. She continues eating her sandwich. "Hey Jeremy." Kat says when Jeremy walks by.

Jeremy's brown hair is as usual, a little messy. He wears his black t-shirt that has skateboards on that Taylor loves for some weird reason. His jeans are a denim blue, like he usually wears. "Hey." He sits down next to Kat. "So Abigail. You accepted Claire into your group then?"

"Yeah. I needed to see that she'll stick on my side when it came to Sarah. She did." Abigail says.

Jeremy nods. "Hey Justin. What's up? Not sitting with your jock friends today?"

"No. Abby. You know how persuasive she can get." Justin says.

Jeremy nods. He starts to eat his turkey sandwich.

Everyone sits in silence until the lunch bell rings. Abigail and Kat push their way through the crowd, hoping that it would start to break up and make room for them. Claire, being the new one in the group just follows quietly without a sound.

When the girls got out of the cafeteria, they brake up. "Kat. Claire. I'll tell you after school. We'll meet by your locker Claire." Abigail says. "Don't forget."

Kat and Claire leave before heading to their next class. Abigail turns back to head to where the science room is, when she walks into Justin.

"Hey Abby." Justin says. "What class do you have now?"

"Hey. Science." Abigail says. She sighs since she knows Justin is really good at science. "My parents might take me out if my science grade gets any lower. I can't deal with the pressure. They're already mad that I have a failing grade in all my other subjects, except for choir."

"I could tutor you. Science is one of my strongest subjects. My other strong subjects are math and English." Justin says. "History, not so much."

"Really?" Abigail asks. She looks into his deep blue eyes and smiles a little. "I should probably go. Don't need another detention for being late for class. See you."

Justin nods. He watches Abigail head for science, her light brown hair swishing against her back.


	11. Chapter 11

Kat and Claire wait by Claire's locker, wondering what's taking Abigail so long. They checked the time five times and still no Abby. Kat takes her phone out, about to call Abby, when she sees Abigail and Justin walking down the hallway, holding hands. Claire opens her locker and acts like she's organizing it.

Abigail says bye to Justin when they reach Kat and Claire. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. Justin saw me leave Mr. Hamilton's room and we chatted. I know you guys saw and I know that you're faking organizing your locker Claire." Abigail says.

Claire shuts her locker and the girls leave. They head to Taylor's house to help her with her work and to pick anything up. When they get to the driveway, neither car is there. "Strange. Her mom's car isn't there. It's usually there when all day, unless it's an emergency." Kat says.

They walk up to the front door and read the note, which said:  
_Hey Abigail, Kat, Ashley, and Claire. Taylor started to feel worse so I took her to the doctor's. I'll tell you if she's worse or not by calling. Don't worry. I won't forget._

Kat and Abigail look at each other worriedly. "We have to tell Ashley." Abby says. She gets her phone out and takes a picture of the note and sends it to Ashley. She waits for a response.

The girls start heading to Abigail's house to come up with plans. They walk past an ice cream shop, where Abigail stops at. "What do you want? My treat."

They look over the flavors. The girls decide on a banana split with different ice cream flavors for each of them. Claire gets strawberry, Kat gets butter pecan, and Abigail gets vanilla, all topped with chocolate syrup, whip cream, and three cherries. They find a booth in a corner and sit at it. Claire and Kat on one side, Abigail on the other. Since Claire and Abigail don't want their cherries, Kat eats them. Abigail takes some ice cream then some whip cream and eats it. Kat and Claire start eating the ice cream, leaving the banana for last. The girls finish eating the ice cream when they notice it's almost five thirty.

"Hey Claire. Kat. Ask your parents if you can sleep over at my house tonight." Abigail says. She hands Claire her phone so she can call home. Claire takes it and dials her house number.

"Hi mom. This is a friend's phone. I was wondering if I could sleep over at her house tonight... No. She just asked... Ok. I'll tell her... 'Kay. Bye." Claire says. "Mom said yes, only if your parents agree."

"My mom and dad aren't home. It's just the maid and me." Abigail says. "Kat? Can you?" Abigail looks over at Kat.

"Yeah. I just have to be late. Have to walk Rosie." Kat says. Rosie is Kat's small chocolate poodle. "Mom won't do it, since she does it every time I sleep over, so I have to this time or else she'll sell Rosie." Rosie loves the girls and the girls love Rosie, so it'll break their heart if anything happens to Rosie.

Abigail nods. She starts eating the banana, wishing she saved some of the ice cream.

When they finish, Abigail pays the check and leaves a tip. They leave the ice cream shop and head separate ways. Abigail and Claire head to the right and Kat heads to the left. Since Claire never saw Abigail's house before, she leads the way.

Abigail gets to her house and opens the front door. "Mary! I'm home! I invited two of my friends to sleep over!" Abigail yells. She heads upstairs into her room.

Claire, after a moment of looking around, follows Abigail. "Wow. This place is amazing. Your room is awesome." Claire says.

Abigail's wall is light purple. Her two windows are covered with white curtains. The closet is a big walk in that is organized by season then color.

"Thanks. Daddy lets me do whatever I want to my room. He doesn't care." Abigail says.

Claire nods. "My dad makes me ask for permission to do stuff to my room, even when we were rich."

"So, what kind of movies did your parents do? What movie set did they meet?" Abigail asks as she logs onto IM. She sees Justin's username and nearly freaks out.

_QueenAbby: hey._

_SportyJustin: hey abby. can't wait for frieday night. shall i pick you up at seven?_

_QueenAbby: sure. can't wait either._

_SportyJustin: great. i have to go. talk to you tomorrow. want me to sit at your table again?_

_QueenAbby: ttyl. that would be nice. :)_

**_SportyJustin has just left the group_**

Abigail looks at the conversation before logging off of IM.

**_QueenAbby has just left the group_**

Abigail looks at the time. Eight forty. Where is Kat? Her house is ten minutes away from Abigail's and it usually takes about thirty minutes for Kat to walk Rosie. It's been over two hours.

"Where's Kat? It's been over two hours." Claire says.

Abigail shrugs. "She lives ten minutes away and takes thirty minutes to walk Rosie, so I don't know. I'll call her house." Abigail picks up her pink frilly phone and dials Kat's house.

Her mom answers. "Hello?" Mrs. Jacobson asks.

What is it with a friends mom picking up the phone? Abigail asks in her head. First Mrs. Hankins, now Mrs. Jacobson. "Hello Mrs. Jacobson. I was wondering if Kat changed her mind."

"I don't know. Kat came home and got Rosie, but she never came back. I'm starting to get worried." Mrs. Jacobson says. "If you hear anything about Kat, please tell me."

"I will Mrs. Jacobson. I promise." Abigail says. "Bye."

"Bye Abby." Mrs. Jacobson says. She hangs the phone up.

"Well..., Kat never came home after she walked Rosie. Her mom is really worried about her." Abigail says after she hangs the phone up. "Let's try Ashley. Taylor won't talk or text anyone when she's really sick. No one knows where Kat is and I don't want her to get startled or anything. Ashley is our only choice."

Claire nods. She wonders if Kat's alright or if she's injured.

Abigail IMs Ashley since she's online.

_QueenAbby: Hey SassyAshley. what's up? missed you today. how are you feeling?_

**SassyAshley: hey QueenAbby. missed you too. feeling like ick. heard Tay's in the hospital. ): hope she gets better.**

_QueenAbby: yeah... heard from KittyKat_101? i invited her and ShyClaire over for a sleepover and she said that she had to walk Rosie of else her mom would sell her, but she's not here yet. she never came back home with Rosie._

**SassyAshley: OMG! Rosie and KittyKat_101 are missing?! for how long?!**

**_KittyKat_101: hey guys. can't be long. going to lose internet access. kidnapped. and dognapped as well. idk where rosie is, which is making me nervous. i hope shes fine. don't tell mom where i am. i don't even know where i am. don't say that you've heard from me. please. g2g. losing internet access._**

Abigail reads over the message. "Claire. Come over here and read this message."

Claire comes over and reads it. The girls look at each other.


End file.
